politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokkenjima Armed Forces
Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, was brought with it from Digiterra. Satan Jacob serves as the active commander of the Armed Forces, with his trusted generals Lucifer and Alciel below him. General Esdeath Partas would join later on. It is one of few armed forces to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power. Weapons Aurora Bombs Aurora Bombs are Rokkenjima's main weapons of mass destruction. Instead of Uranium, these weapons use a magical resource from the Meta World known as Aurora07151129. As such, Aurora Bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation. The weakest ones yield what would be 50 Mt worth of TNT, and the strongest ones yield what would be 500 Mt worth of TNT. Delta Bombs An experimental weapon of mass destruction used by Rokkenjima. In terms of power, Delta Bombs far surpass that of Aurora Bombs. They make use of a magical resource known as Delta02. Like Aurora Bombs, they do not emit any harmful radiation. Currently, there has only been one known test of the Delta Bomb by Rokkenjima's military. It took place on Saethea, a planet 16 times the mass of Meta in the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, under the supervision of Commander Satan Jacob and the Witch Council. After the bomb had completely destroyed the planet in a matter of 13 seconds, the test was deemed a success. Military Vehicles and Vessels Dream End Airship They are designed to be used in fleets. The Dream End Airship possesses a magical shield which can protect it from almost everything, even the most powerful nuclear bombs. Their main method of attack is by shooting Aurora07151129 (the resource used for Aurora Bombs). Though, they also come packed with many other weapons to combat ground forces, tanks, aircraft, ships, and even submarines should they decide not to use magic. Dream End Carrier The main purpose of a Dream End Carrier is to transport large quantities of Rokkenjima's smaller aircraft. They also serve as a place for aircraft to return to undergo maintenance, repairs, refuel, etc. Dream End Carriers are also equipped with a magic shield. The Executioner The Executioner is by far Rokkenjima's most powerful aircraft. Only two currently exist; one on Meta, and the other on Rokkenjima's home world of Digiterra. It, too, has the ability to shoot Aurora07151129, but in much larger amounts. Like the Dream End Airship, that is also its main method of attack. The Executioner possesses a magic shield as well. Although, it has been said that even without it, it could still withstand an attack from the mighty Aurora Bomb itself. ZTS-line of tanks These tanks were designed by Rokkenjima's military to be able to handle almost any type of terrain. They also come with a magic shield, though not as powerful as those found on Rokkenjima's aircraft. Its armor is made of Delta02 (a Meta World resource) which makes up for the weaker shield. Its main method of attack is by firing Aurora07151129, although it does come equipped with "normal" shells and bullets. Aura-class naval ships and submarines Like always, both possess a magic shield and fire Aurora07151129 as their main method of attack. They're capable of moving at incredible speeds, far surpassing speeds of naval vessels seen on Orbis. Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay